This invention relates to a hand carried golf club carrier and more particularly to a carrier which is light in weight and convenient in use, while still offering protection to the golf clubs from the injurious effect of rubbing and knocking contact with each other and with the carrier.
The game of golf requires the transportation of a plurality of golf clubs and other accessories over great distances. With the development of the game, golf bags were developed to carry the clubs and accessories, and these bags became larger and heavier with the passage of time. Boys were frequently hired to carry the bags, and if boys were either unavailable or unaffordable this task of transportation of the bags became the responsibility of the golfer. This led to the introduction and use of the golf cart. However, golf carts cannot always go where the boys had gone. Again, the golfer must carry his own clubs. One of the problems in having the golfer carry his own clubs is that when he wants to play the ball, he must lay the golf bag down. This has the effect of getting the clubs dirty and causing resulting damage thereto as well as making it difficult to extract and replace clubs from the bag. Accordingly, it has recently become quite popular for golfers to abandon the larger and heavier golf bags and switch to light weight golf club carriers.
The present invention is directed to such a light weight carrier which offers the protection and features of the heretofore used heavier and larger carriers.